


Better Remember

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Age Difference, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl!Peen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM FILL. Quinn is a socialite in her 20s, and has a reputation for being wild. In an effort to clean up her image, she hosts a dinner party for the participants in the next national show choir championship in New York. There, she meets g!p Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is my 51st Faberry fanfic. And it's g!p Rachel. I also miss posting somewhere other than tumblr, because I don't get reviews anymore. Haha, but anyway. My first multi-chapter fic in a while. Enjoy.

"Miss Fabray, your…  _mother_  is here to see you." Francis, her butler, whispered to the lumpy mess that made up the king-sized bed of the New York loft that was owned by one Quinn Fabray. She raised her messy blonde head and looked around, finding at least three, very naked women in bed with her.

"What? Why?" Quinn demanded, rolling over to bury her face in between soft breasts, the girl to whom they were connected to, giggled and pressed them flush against Quinn's. "Tell her I'm busy." She grinned at the three women who were now awake, and naked as the day they were born. Hair curtained their shoulders, draped across their bare breasts. Quinn yanked the covers off their bodies and licked her lips, left hand already creeping up their thighs, right hand cupping a breast.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, miss. She is rather… perturbed."

"Darn it, Francis." Quinn sat up and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "Sorry ladies, I'll just have to get back to you." She winked, pulled on her crimson paisley smoking jacket, and tied it securely over her body. "Make sure to give them breakfast, okay?" Quinn ordered her butler as she stepped out of the master's bedroom and into the living room, where her mother, along with a woman that Quinn had never met, was sitting on her couch. "Well hello, mother."

Judy Fabray scowled at her daughter. "You didn't even bother getting dressed? Where are your manners?"

"On the bed, along with three gorgeous girls I picked up last night." Quinn yawned, taking the cup of espresso Francis held out for her. "Mmm, thanks." She sipped the strong brew until it was finished. "Will you please tell me why you're here so I can get back to my plans?"

"That involves you getting venereal diseases from strangers? I don't think so."

"Mother, don't be insulting." Quinn rolled her eyes and sat back into her reclining seat. "And they don't have diseases."

"I'm sure that's what they tell everyone. As if they'd tell you they have HIV!" Judy rolled her eyes and jerked her head at the woman who was standing idly. "This is Eleanor, your new publicist."

Quinn was halfway through biting a croissant when she paused. "Why do I need a publicist for?"

The glare Judy shot her daughter was in no way friendly. " _Because,_  Quinn Fabray, have you seen the tabloids for this morning?" She drew out a folded piece of newspaper and threw it on the coffee table. Front page and center was Quinn and the three girls who were currently on her bed. The headline read:  _ **'Fabray Heir Out For Another Wild Night!'**_

At this, Quinn rolled her eyes. "So? It  _was_  a wild night."

"So?!" Judy screeched and slapped Quinn upside the head with the newspaper. "You are sullying the Fabray name! Your father is certainly not pleased, young lady." She took a deep, calming breath. "You need to clean up your act."

"I'm only twenty six." Quinn mumbled. "I deserve to have some fun before I'm thirty, because we all know it goes downhill from there."

"This is where Eleanor comes in." Judy said, ignoring her daughter's comment. "What are your ideas, dear?"

The woman wearing the pencil skirt and an expression that showed how eager she was to prove herself sat up and drew out a sheet of paper from her binder. "The national show choir championship is to be held in New York next week." She offered the flyer to Quinn, who took it. "Perhaps, Miss Fabray can host a dinner party for the participants a few days before their big competition. It's also a good way for Miss Fabray to be known by the show choir committee, allowing her to be a member of the panel of judges, perhaps?"

"That's good." Judy said, nodding. "The arts are important, after all."

"Show choir? Isn't that just the fancy name for glee club?" Quinn asked with a laugh. "You want me to hang out with a bunch of annoying high school kids before they break off into song and dance in front of thousands of people to see who can do it better?" Quinn threw her head back and cackled. "No freaking way!"

 

* * *

 

"How are the preparations coming along, Francis?" Quinn asked as she applied a thin layer of crimson lipstick. She fingered her curls and made sure that nothing was out of place for her. It may be a party of sorts for high school kids, but it was no excuse to be sloppy.

"The hors d'oeuvres are prepared, Miss Fabray." Franics said in his hoarse voice as Quinn clasped a pair of diamond earrings. "There are four varieties and they are cranberry horse radish canapés, fried oysters, brioche en surprise, and blue cheese fritters. The main course will be—"

Quinn turned around and smoothed out her burgundy evening gown, the hem brushing her mid-calf. "You are aware that these are high school kids, right? They don't savour anything. They  _inhale_  it. I should've just hired an all-you-can-eat buffet…" She checked the list of the schools that were going to be present. "These kids from Ohio… the New Directions. I bet they haven't even had caviar before." She laughed and rose up. "But I suppose they can have one night of class. What about the drinks?"

"The caterers are serving a Jean Marc Brocard Vaucopin—"

Quinn shook her head sharply. "A Chablis? Are you kidding me? They're  _kids._ " She said, clasping a diamond necklace around her neck. "Give them punch. Or cocktails. Or root beer. There  _will_  be an open bar, right?"

"I believe so, Miss Fabray."

"Good." Quinn sighed and fixed a simple white gold chain bracelet to her wrist. "I better go out there and entertain the adult guests." She rose from her plush seat and entered the hall, where the servers were in the midst of walking around, carrying trays laden with drinks and appetizers. Quinn passed by a waiter, snatched up a martini glass from his tray, and drank it.

She sauntered over towards two of her acquaintances—both wealthy and with a much muddier track record than Quinn when it came to their dalliances.

"Swanky party, Fabray." A tall man wearing a navy blue suit grinned at Quinn and raised up his old fashioned glass, filled halfway with ice cubes and amber liquid. "What did you do this time? Punch a kid in the mouth like that one time—"

"Stuff it, Archer." Quinn glared at the man. "Jesus, what's with the hard drink already? Don't you know that this place is going to be filled with high school kids soon?" She shook her head and sighed. "And for your information, I slept with three ladies at the same time and now my mother is punishing me."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the reason why." Lana, the tall, tanned woman wearing a cream evening gown, said. "Didn't she make you do this because the paparazzi got you in their headlines? Again?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Technicalities. It doesn't matter. I just don't want this to end like the party Archer had. The one where the Russian spies from KGB popped out of nowhere and started blasting the cake."

Mrs. Fabray approached Quinn and her two acquaintances with an airy smile. "Quinn, dear. The valet told me to tell you that your  _guests_  are in the main lobby. "

"So?" Quinn sipped her drink and exchanged it with a new one. "Tell them to ride the damn elevator—"

" _Quinn!_ " Judy Fabray shrieked and smacked her daughter's arm. "Go over there and  _greet_ them!"

"Ow, ow, okay!" Quinn flinched away and passed Archer her glass. "Geez, mother. There's really no need for violence. They're high school  _kids_! They don't need me to usher them in like I'm some kind of crossing guard for elevators. Sheesh."

Quinn walked out of her apartment and saw a line of twenty-five or so teenagers, looking as if they were in a museum. They had a look of awe across their faces. Some of them—mostly the boys—wore a uniform of blue blazers edged in red. The other half were dressed in their own styles. Their teachers, Quinn assumed, walked up to them and introduced the group. The uniformed boy band were the Dalton Academy Warblers, and the…  _other_  group was McKinley High's New Directions.

Chuckling at the names of the two show choirs, Quinn directed them into the banquet hall. "It's great for you to be here." She said to the eighteen year olds, or possibly younger—she had no intention of knowing. "Have fun, and there are servers walking around with snacks and drinks, if you wish to have any."

With that, they dispersed into their crowd of threes. Quinn noticed a few of the boys from New Directions head toward the open bar, and a few of the girls, also from New Directions, look down the glass walls that overlooked New York. However, they left behind a short wavy-haired girl wearing a black dress that barely reached past her thigh. Quinn could already tell from the cut of the fabric that it was a cheap dress, probably from Target. Nevertheless, Quinn was not one to judge.

She opted not to take another hard drink despite her high tolerance, especially since her mother was watching. Quinn asked the bartender to mix her up a long island iced tea and decided to speak to one of the show choir directors. He had curly hair, a square chin, and wore a black tie with his plaid shirt, which was a bit off putting. But Quinn did not mind. Not entirely.

"This is our first break into Nationals since I was in glee club." Will Schuester boasted. He was nursing a glass of red wine, his hand tucked deep into his pockets. 'Strange,' Quinn thought. 'How body language can tell a person so much.'

As they conversed, the girl that caught Quinn's gaze passed, and Will waved her over. "Please meet Rachel, our glee club captain."

Rachel. Such a simple yet fitting name for the girl with the toffee eyes and the large nose. But it fit her features perfectly, and it had the eye-catching effect that made Quinn want to stare at her for hours on end. "Hello, Miss Fabray." She greeted Quinn with a bright smile, enough to catch her off-guard. No one smiles at her in that way, not since she was in elementary school. It was often flirtatious, or wary. Nothing like the sunny, happy version of a smile that Rachel just flashed her.

"Hello." Quinn smiled back and shook Rachel's tiny hand in hers. Beside them, Schuester was speaking again, but Quinn drowned him out. All she wanted at the moment was this girl. In her bed. Or on the kitchen counter. Quinn is not entirely picky.

Exchanging a few cordial words with Will, Quinn was relieved when one of her guests swept him up in a conversation about cars, or whatever it was that men loved to talk about. It allowed her to focus wholly on Rachel, who seemed to be fidgeting with her empty punch cup. Quinn swept her towards the open bar and asked for a refill on her drink. "Have you ever been to New York?" Quinn wondered in an attempt to make conversation. They were perched on top of the high chairs, elbows resting against the oak slab that made up the counter. The faint jazz tunes from the speakers, and the rattling of the ice in the bartender's canister provided the soundtrack for Quinn's and Rachel's conversation.

"I've been here once when I was a kid." Rachel answered as she sipped the drink. "My fathers took me for a vacation because I insisted they were showing Wicked on Broadway again that year."

"You enjoy musicals then?" It was one of Quinn's secret passions, after all. Conversation became bountiful, and Quinn found herself flirting with Rachel, and the seventeen year old girl flirting back, albeit awkwardly—as expected of her age group. It was refreshing. There was no pressure to reject—even if Quinn wanted to, and it was adorable, witnessing Rachel fumble through the salaciousness of adulthood.

Quinn had no idea how much time she spent with Rachel, but when her gaze swept the floor, she witnessed her mother, who was staring at her with narrowed eyes. She shrugged at her and returned her attention to Rachel. "You said you're the lead singer in your glee club." Quinn's tone dropped, and a smirk curled her lips. "Care to show me what you're capable of?"

"I'd love to." Rachel bit her lip and took Quinn's proffered hand. The blonde tugged her to the private room that she used earlier for getting dressed. It was furnished with a couch, a vanity table, and it was lit by a lamp, wrapping the chamber in a faint orange glow. As soon as the door slammed into the frame, Quinn had Rachel pinned up against the wall with her body. She yanked up Rachel's slender legs and wrapped it around her waist, the younger girl's dress hiking up her thighs.

They were kissing, and Quinn felt the familiar sense of glee—the pun was not lost on her—that comes when she was kissing someone new. Rachel was not experienced; Quinn could tell by the way her hands were unsure on what to do, so they remained limp against her sides. Still, she kissed back, her soft lips gliding against Quinn's.

"Quinn, I…" Rachel pulled back, her head banging against the wall. She clutched the older woman's shoulders, her chest heaving as she breathed. "There is something you must know about me."

Raising her brow, Quinn left a path of kisses down Rachel's jaw, to her neck. "Like what, hm?" She husked, her hands cupping the girl's shapely ass, her mouth latching onto her earlobe. The breathy moans that came from Rachel drove Quinn insane, and the need to have the girl naked and writhing beneath her was becoming more and more insistent. "God, for a high school kid you sure are a sexy little thing."

"Quinn…" Rachel whined, her neck tilting back to allow the blonde more access. "My body—it's not entirely normal."

"There's no such thing as a normal body, baby." Quinn purred, her hand creeping deliciously close to Rachel's center. Rachel squirmed and gripped Quinn by her wrist to prevent her hand from venturing further.

"While I appreciate your body positive philosophies," Rachel huffed. "I don't mean that I am insecure—though I am." She took a deep breath, and Quinn was so close that she could count her eyelashes. "I have a… You know what? I think it's better if you see for yourself. So long as you promise you won't leave."

"Me? Leave you?" Quinn chuckled, tipped Rachel's chin upwards, and kissed her as she would a delicate flower. "Not even a maniac barging in with a flamethrower can make me do such a thing. Just show me what you mean. I promise I wouldn't up and leave. Besides, I have to stay here until all the guests leave anyway." She grinned, and it coaxed a smile from Rachel.

The brunette motioned for Quinn to sit down on the divan. She took a deep, nervous breath, and kicked off her heels. At this, Quinn raised her brow. "Am I getting a striptease?"

Rachel snorted and shook her head. "Maybe not right now." She reached up into her dress, and Quinn leaned forward, both in anticipation and curiosity. Another deep breath from Rachel, and she lifted up the hem of her cheap black dress.

Between her legs rested a half-erect penis.

Quinn's brows shot up her forehead at the sight before her. Rachel, in all her effeminate appearances and interests, had a thick shaft that bobbed in between her thighs. Quinn couldn't help but observe that it was not veiny, a tad pale, and cut. Rachel's balls were taut against her body, and her pubic hair was neatly trimmed. As Quinn ogled at it, Rachel fidgeted. "Stop staring…"

"Sorry." Quinn's eyes shot up to look at Rachel's features. She looked as if she was two seconds away from bursting into tears. "I'm sorry, come here." Pulling the girl closer, Quinn kissed her lips and tugged her to sit down on her lap. "I'm not freaked out, if you're wondering." She whispered, her mouth tingling with the touch of Rachel's lips. "In fact, I'm intrigued. Does it work entirely?"

Rachel blushed and bobbed her head. "But I don't see why that's importa—oh!"

A hand—Quinn's hand—curled around her cock, and Quinn swore that Rachel became hard instantly. The warm flesh stood erect and it pulsed as she stroked, up and down, her eyes locked with Rachel's. Quinn kissed her once more, sucking on her bottom lip, her wrist twisting on every upstroke. A few rubs was enough to turn Rachel into a panting, quivering mess. The slit of her cock trickled out a steady flow of clear, slick precome, aiding Quinn's hand in their endeavours.

"Quinn… Oh, Quinn…" Rachel's nails dug into the blonde's arm and Quinn felt her rigid cock throb in a faster rhythm. "I'm going to… Oh my god!" Quinn couldn't stop staring at Rachel, her eyes squeezed shut. Her hips rose and spurts of thick, white sperm erupted from the slit of Rachel's cock. It gushed out in torrents, splattering all over the floor and even the walls.

"Woah, that's a lot of come." Quinn smirked and continued to jack off Rachel's cock. She didn't soften, and Rachel was still breathing heavily when a sharp rap distracted them from their activities. Rachel looked as if she was a deer caught in headlights, and as her gaze darted from Quinn to the door, the blonde kissed her mouth, deep and mind-numbing, her teeth tugging on Rachel's bottom lip. "Calm down."

Quinn stood up and wiped her come-soaked hand in a tissue. She opened the door a crack and before her stood Francis, Will, and her mother. "Um, hello? Is something the matter?"

"Is Rachel in there with you?" Will asked. "It's about time for us to leave since we are still rehearsing tomorrow, and—"

"She's ill." Quinn stepped out of the dressing room and shut the door behind her, keeping Rachel in her still-flustered state within. "She'll stay with me for tonight, and tomorrow, I swear she'll be well enough to practise." She patted the distressed teacher on the shoulder. "Let me take care of her. Francis, call up the car as soon as you've asked everyone to leave."

Judy Fabray's eyes narrowed at Quinn. As Francis led Will away, she crossed her arms and glared at her daughter. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Just because I care for the kid doesn't mean I'm hiding something. Sheesh." Quinn rolled her eyes and ushered her mother away. "She'll be fine by tomorrow, I promise!"

Quinn darted back inside, to find Rachel laying down on the divan. She seemed to have finally calmed down, but her cock was still hard, the thick meat resting against her thigh. At the sight of Quinn, Rachel sat up and tried to fix her attire, but the blonde stopped her.

"You're staying with me tonight." She smirked, leaning down for a slow kiss.

"But rehearsals—"

"Shush. I'll get you back to your hotel before they even start. If…" Quinn hesitated, her fingers raking against the base of Rachel's scalp. The younger girl gasped and clawed at Quinn's upper arms. "That's okay?"

"It's okay. It's more than okay." Rachel babbled and bucked into Quinn's hand that was back on her cock. "Quinn, just please…"

With a smirk, Quinn released her shaft, and straightened up. "Get dressed. You, my lady, are going back to my apartment."

_**tbc.** _


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn and Rachel stumbled into the dark apartment, a stifle of giggles preventing them to sneak in unnecessarily in Quinn’s home. Behind them, Francis locked the door and turned the lights on. Bathing the entire apartment in a pearly white glow, the aloof butler bade his mistress good night, despite Quinn being… busy. Her lips attached to Rachel’s neck, and her hand cupping a small breast, Quinn rubbed up into the high schooler’s body, eliciting whimpers and gasps from her pretty mouth.

“Are you hard again?” Quinn smirked, cupping the bulge tucked in Rachel’s compression shorts. She nodded, her hips jutting into Quinn’s palm in a desperate attempt to receive the delicious pressure of Quinn’s hand. “I just sucked you off in the car, babe.”

Rachel swallowed hard, her cheeks warm and tinged with a faint flush. She gripped Quinn’s wrist and humped into her fist. “I’ve never felt this good before.” She gritted out. “And I was just thinking about your mouth again…”

Quinn hoisted Rachel up, her slender legs entwining around Quinn’s waist, as she carried the younger girl into her bedroom. Her lips latched onto Rachel’s pulse point, and Quinn licked the patch of skin that fluttered beneath her tongue. Rachel made a noise, a cross between a shriek and a moan, and Quinn made another tally in her mental list of Rachel’s sexy sounds.

Kicking the door to her bedroom open, Quinn tossed the smaller girl onto her large bed with a grin when Rachel burst into a bout of adorable giggles. Quinn kicked off her heels and unclasped her jewellery, which she placed in a box on top of her armoire. She knew what she was doing to Rachel by the way the younger girl’s breath was seemed to rise and fall in shallow gasps. Quinn faced Rachel and leaned against her closet, her fingers gliding all over her sides. The low rustle of the zipper falling away made Rachel’s eyes dilate, Quinn saw, and her inhalation to hitch.

This was so unlike her previous one-night stands, because to Quinn, she was already in wanting to go to bed, to sleep, to wake up and have Rachel curled against her body as the morning sun kissed them awake. She was getting ahead of herself, she felt, but Rachel made her view her thoughts as inane. Why think of anything else, when a beautiful girl like Rachel was waiting for Quinn to get naked and _jump_ her?

Ignoring the musings of her brain for the time being, Quinn allowed her dress to fall off her body like leaves off a tree. Or like how a woman like Quinn falls for a woman like Rachel—a thought Quinn ignored. More on that later.

She kicked off her dress, not caring if she would regret it tomorrow, and crawled over to Rachel with a salacious smile. Rachel, her own black dress hiked up her thigh, couldn’t repress her shudder of anticipation. The atmosphere in the room was heavy, and it clung to the every ragged breath they took.

Quinn pried open Rachel’s legs and trailed a path of kisses along her inner thigh. The younger girl watched her with heady eyes, and as Quinn neared her pulsing dick, Rachel gulped and squeezed Quinn’s shoulder. “Can I… Can I try something? I’ve always wanted to—“ Quinn cupped her cheek and nipped her lower lip. “Can I see you?”

“Get naked for me first.” Quinn ordered, tugging Rachel up to yank her dress off her slender body. The younger girl yelped, but Quinn ignored her as she unclasped Rachel’s bra and threw her compression shorts in some corner of the room. Now that Rachel was stark naked before her, Quinn had to summon every bit of restraint in her body to not just _devour_ her.

From Rachel’s breasts, her pink nipples, her stomach, her thighs, her calves… Quinn could be content to just sit and stare. “You are so… So sexy. I can’t even believe a high school girl can be this attractive. Have you _seen_ yourself?”

Rachel blushed. “I see myself daily.” She muttered, sitting up to grasp Quinn’s curves. It was the first time in a long time that Quinn shuddered at a mere touch of her bare skin. “But enough about me. I-it’s my first time and I can only hope to be half as good as your sexual partners from the past.”

“Don’t even worry about that.” Quinn smiled and tilted Rachel’s chin upwards for a peck to her puckered mouth. “Seriously, Rachel. I’m sure you’ll be amazing.” She winked and stripped herself naked, her pussy leaking with excitement at the way Rachel stared at her, and at the way her cock stood in rapt attention.

“Lay back,” Quinn said, pushing Rachel down on the bed. “I’m going to ride your face. That sexy little mouth.” She smirked, dipping the tip of her thumb in between Rachel’s lips before hovering her soaked pussy above Rachel’s parted mouth. She could feel the brunette’s hot breath tickling the inside of her slick thighs. Rachel’s arms looped around her legs, her mouth latched onto her clit, and _sucked_.

Rachel’s technique, for lack of a better word, was sloppy, but Quinn couldn’t blame her. This was her first time eating a girl out, after all, but for her lack of technique, she made up in enthusiasm. Her tongue darted in and out of Quinn’s grasping entrance, her lips dragging across the blonde’s labia. The gasp burst out of Quinn’s mouth like a sheet of paper being ripped apart, as she gripped the headboard that turned her knuckles white.

“Fuck, oh fuck…” Quinn fisted a handful of Rachel’s hair and humped her sucking mouth. She watched Rachel and her brows knit in concentration, just as Quinn’s entire body shuddered at the way Rachel’s tongue curled inside her soaking cunt. “Right there, baby.” Quinn’s thighs thrummed against Rachel’s cheek, and when she nuzzled into them, Quinn was unable to repress the low, desperate moan that almost choked her.

“You’re actually really good at this.” She commented with a breathless grin. Rachel looked up at her and winked, her mouth buried against Quinn’s core like it was meant to be there. Palming the curves of Quinn’s ass, Rachel took her clit into her mouth again and licked, rough and messy, and with a lot of slurping and sucking noises.

“That’s it… Suck on that pussy.” Quinn’s body arched and she humped into Rachel’s tongue and her lips harder, faster, until she reached her peak. “ _Oh!_ ” She screamed her pleasure with Rachel’s name, her pussy clenching and grasping around the younger girl’s tongue as it continued to dart in and out of Quinn’s entrance. Her juices trickled out of her pussy, and Rachel didn’t hesitate in licking it all up.

Rolling off of the girl’s mouth, only to moan at the sight of her glistening cum coating Rachel’s chin and cheeks. Quinn leaned in to suck it all off of her skin, and the brunette shivered. Her nails dug into the rippling skin of Quinn’s back, as the older woman reached down and gripped her cock in her tight fist.

“In a scale of one to ten, how much do you want me to ride your big dick?” Quinn husked, her lips gliding against her jaw, her hand pumping up and down Rachel’s cock. The girl writhed and swallowed hard.

“Fifteen,” she managed to spit out, her hips rising off the bed to fuck herself into Quinn’s twisting hand. “N-no, more than that. Quinn, _please._ ”

Smirking, Quinn took Rachel’s cock in between her lips and suckled on the tip. The action caused the brunette to gasp, and it stirred Quinn to swirl her tongue around the head, as it dribbled out beads of clear precum. Releasing Rachel’s cock with a pop, Quinn straddled the younger girl’s stomach and ground her drenched pussy against her. Rachel hissed and gripped Quinn’s waist. “You’re soaking.” She murmured, almost reverently, that Quinn simply had to lean down and kiss her on the mouth.

“I am.” She grinned, scooting back so that Rachel’s cock slipped in between her pussy lips. Quinn rolled her hips, gripping the younger girl’s shoulders and gasping each time the tip of her cock dipped inside her wet hole. Rachel whimpered and thrust upwards. “Ah, ah.” Quinn chastised her with a peck to her lips, her hips never ceasing the circles she was making. “Beg me.”

Rachel’s teary eyes sparkled and Quinn watched the way her chest heaved. “P-please…” The younger girl gasped out. “I’ve never been so hard in my entire life. I swear I’m going to burst if I don’t feel you—though on second thought, I’d probably burst either way.” Rachel blabbered, and Quinn laughed.

“You are so adorable.” She gushed, cupping Rachel’s face and kissing her, just as she sank down on Rachel’s thick cock. The brunette arched off the bed, her nails digging into Quinn’s thighs. They moaned in unison, Quinn due to the stretch, and Rachel due to the scalding heat of Quinn’s pussy. “Oh wow… You’re big.”

Rachel bit her lip, took Quinn’s breasts in her hands, and thumbed at her nipples until they were stiff peaks. She sat up and drew them in her mouth, suckling on the buds as Quinn rode her cock. “Oh my god, this is so good.” Rachel choked out when the older woman clenched her muscles around her thickness. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ”

Quinn bounced faster, and when Rachel pressed her fingers against her slippery clit, screamed at the jolt of pleasure that shot up her spine. “Q-Quinn, Quinn oh my god I’m going to—“ Rachel swallowed hard, her nails forming crescents against Quinn’s pale skin. “S-should I pull out?”

“No.” Quinn pushed down and planted her palms on either side of Rachel’s head. She kissed her roughly, teeth sinking into the younger girl’s tender bottom lip. “I want to feel that hot cum _explode_ inside me.”

Struggling for the ability to breathe, Rachel bisected her attention between rubbing Quinn’s slick clit in between her fingers as she pumped her hips up into Quinn’s ass. Skin clapped against skin, and it took a few more shallow thrusts for Rachel to completely lose control. Her cock pulsed, deep in Quinn’s pussy, as both of them groaned against one another’s mouths. Rachel’s balls twitched, and more so when Quinn continued to ride her in her desperate attempt to chase her own orgasm.

Quinn straightened up and drew circles with her hips. She reached back and tugged at Rachel’s heavy balls as the younger girl continued to unload her cum inside her pussy. Still, Quinn continued to hump Rachel’s cock, as her semen trickled out of the older woman’s pussy to coat the rest of her shaft, as well as her testicles. Flicking her fingers right against the stiff nub, Quinn’s entire body seized. “Oh my god!” She wailed and collapsed on top of Rachel, her hips writhing as her pussy milked the brunette’s shaft for every last drop of her cum.

They lay, a panting mess, while Rachel rubbed Quinn’s hips. She was still sheathed inside the warmth of her pussy, while her cock softened. Quinn grinned to herself and kissed the hollow of Rachel’s collarbone. “Not bad for your first time.” She husked, latching onto the smaller girl’s pulse point and raking her teeth against the sensitive spot.

Rachel shuddered and allowed Quinn to roll off her body. “Is sex always that awesome?” She asked.

“Sadly, no.” Quinn chuckled and reached for a water bottle she always kept by her bedside. She chugged at it before handing it to Rachel, who accepted it. “Sometimes, someone who is too cocky is usually bad in bed. Usually, they’re men who think they’re god’s gift to women. Which they’re often not.” Quinn shrugged and pulled the silk sheets over their sweaty bodies. “You should sleep now though. I did tell your teacher that you’ll be ready to rehearse tomorrow morning.”

But when she looked over to Rachel’s features, her eyes were already closed, and her chest rose and fell in even intervals. Quinn kissed the younger girl’s forehead, and laid down beside her, limbs wrapped around Rachel’s slender frame. It took less than a minute, and Quinn fell asleep.

~*~

The sun’s rays would’ve blinded Quinn, if her eyes weren’t already closed. Quinn heard the distinct sound of Francis’ footsteps as he tugged at the blinds, low enough to decrease the brightness in his mistress’ bedroom. She sat up and stretched, her bones popping back into place. “Good morning, Miss Fabray.” Francis greeted her. “Should I make breakfast for your companion? For the road?”

“Good morning,” she responded with a yawn. Glancing down at the lump of sheets and pillows beside her, Quinn smiled and shook her head. “She’s eating with me. She said something about being vegetarian last night, so… Oh, and make sure it’s energy-boosting. She has rehearsals later.”

“Very well.” Francis walked around the room, folding clothes as he went. He placed Rachel’s clothing on top of the bureau and left to prepare breakfast.

“Toss in buttermilk biscuits and you get an A+.” Quinn yawned, rolling to her side to spoon Rachel’s sleeping form. She napped for a few moments until Francis returned, the rich smells of the breakfast he prepared stirring both Quinn and Rachel awake. They sat up, assisted by Francis, as he placed the tray before them. He bowed and left, leaving Quinn and Rachel to their breakfast.

On Rachel’s plate was a stack of crepes, and in between each thin pancake, was an arrangement of peach slices topped with a fluffy cloud of whipped cream. The younger girl smiled in awe, as Quinn proceeded to tuck in her usual breakfast of two slices of toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon.

After Francis cleared up the dishes, Rachel got dressed to return to the hotel for rehearsals, while Quinn did the same so she could spend more time with the younger girl and to drop her off herself. The New York subway is no place for a tiny girl like Rachel.

Quinn opened the door of her Camaro for Rachel and sped off through the streets of New York. She parked in front of the Holiday Inn where New Directions was staying. Quinn eyed the building with a grimace, for its walls were sun-washed and pale, and unwelcoming. “If I knew about you earlier I would have funded for your glee clubbers to stay in one of the Fabray hotels.”

Rachel leaned over the console and placed a kiss on Quinn’s puckered mouth. “It’s not that bad, really. Hotels in Lima are far worse.” She unclasped her seatbelt and sat there for a beat, as Quinn wounded her hand against the back of her neck and tugged her in for a slow kiss.

Both girls were getting into it when a distant buzz of Rachel’s phone interrupted them. Rachel pulled back and reached into her pocket and pressed the green button. “Yes?”

 _“Yo, Berry! Where the hell are you?!”_ A feminine voice yelled at Rachel that even Quinn heard it. _“Mr. Schue’s flippin’ shit and look, if you don’t want the solo I can just—“_

“No, Santana!” Rachel squeaked. “I’m outside the hotel. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

 _“That’s my girl,”_ was the last thing Quinn heard before Rachel hung up, but it was enough for her to grip the steering wheel until her knuckles paled. “I must go. Rehearsals.”

Quinn nodded to show she understood. “You should call me though. During breaks.” She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Quinn soon pulled away and tapped her number into Rachel’s phone. “Go, before I decide to really keep you to myself and drive out of here.”

Giggling, Rachel got out of the car and waved goodbye to Quinn as she entered through the double doors of the hotel. Quinn watched her ass sway, never moving until she lost sight of her adorable—what _is_ Rachel to her? Deciding not to think too much about the fun she was having, Quinn drove back to her condominium and spent the rest of the day doing work.

But if she was being honest, she barely did anything. Her thoughts wandered off, like clouds of smoke dissipating until they formed the shape of a certain brunette girl. Quinn sighed dreamily, staring off to the distant New York horizon, the sun painting gold and silver on every surface that its beams could touch. It wasn’t until her phone sang out a tune that Quinn sat up in alert.

It was a text from Rachel.

Smiling like the little goof that she was, Quinn replied back, promising a night out once her rehearsals were over. She told Francis that she would probably out late. As Quinn pulled her car out of the garage, she placed a quick call to the maître d’hotel of the Auden Bistro-Bar. At the mere mention of her name, Quinn soon got a reservation for two.

She parked her vehicle in front of the Holiday Inn, leaning against the body of her car as she waited. Quinn looked over her aviators and grinned to herself as soon as she saw Rachel, dressed in a pink, yellow, white, black, and lime green striped coat, and a white beret perched on top of her adorable head. She was escorted out by one of the kids Quinn remembered to be a part of Rachel’s glee club.

“Where are you going?” He seemed to whine, his puffed-up jacket giving Quinn the impression that he was an immature boy who wasn’t good enough for Rachel. “Mr. Schue might be worried. And we might have rehearsals again, and I need help with my dance steps—“

“Finn, I told Mr. Schue where I’m going so it’s none of your business.” Rachel said patiently. Her eyes met Quinn’s, and a silent message of ‘just a second’ was exchanged between them. The blonde nodded and continued to wait. “If you need help with your dancing, ask Brittany. She’s the dancer of the group.”

“Yeah, but—“

Rachel scurried away from Finn and got in Quinn’s car before the teenage boy could say anything else. Quinn zoomed away, leaving the boy with the puffy jacket standing on the sidewalk, his mouth gaping open for flies and other assortment of bugs to park in. Meanwhile, Quinn drove to a building near New York’s meat-packing district. She parked, and across the street, was an Alexander McQueen store.

“What are we doing here?” Rachel asked, her eyes wide and unassuming. Quinn smiled and, as much as she wanted to haul Rachel’s cute ass back to her condominium, she felt that the young girl deserved a night out.

“We need to get you a new dress.” Quinn explained while walking inside the store. A sleek-haired woman wearing a mauve dress that clung to her body and exposed her back greeted Quinn with familiarity. “And Auden has a dress code. And I want to splurge on you a little.” The Fabray heir grinned and kissed the top of Rachel’s head. “Sandra, I need a dress.”

After a series of fittings, Rachel emerged from the store wearing a bandage knit mini-dress that exposed her leg mileage. Her hair was styled so that curls fell out of the loose bun, thus framing her gorgeous face. Diamonds sparkled on Rachel’s ears, and a gold link bracelet was clasped around her wrist. Quinn stared in awe, and licked her lips at the delectable transformation of Rachel.

“Wow.”

“Really?” The teenager smiled demurely, as she tugged the hem of her dress lower. Quinn grasped her wrist and pinned it over Rachel’s head, as she leaned down for a kiss. “These must be so expensive, I can’t—“

“You look amazing.” She murmured, interrupting Rachel’s tirade with another kiss. She checked her watch for the time. “Our reservation is at seven, so we better get going.”

Once the valet parked Quinn’s Camaro, she tucked Rachel’s arm in hers and strode inside without stopping to confirm with the maître d’hotel about her reservations. There was no need for her to do so, since the host knew who she was. They took charge of a table overlooking a window, and once they were seated, Quinn snapped her hand out and the host simply handed her the gilded menu.

“Do you drink, Rachel?” Quinn asked as she perused the menu that she knew by heart. Glancing up at Rachel, who looked like a perfect mix of excited and nervous, Quinn leaned forward and squeezed her hand. “Shall I order some wine?”

“No thank you.” Rachel replied and looked up at the maître. “Sparkling water will do for drinks. Thank you.”

“How about starters for the two lovely ladies?”

As Quinn and Rachel listed off their dinner, the blonde reached for her wineglass—filled with sparkling water—and took a sip. Their meal arrived without preamble, mostly due to the fact that Quinn Fabray was in the house. It usually meant faster service.

Starting off with the tomato soup and grilled jersey girl Colby sandwich for Quinn, and the roasted beet and apple salad for Rachel, the two ladies ate and conversed amidst the calm atmosphere of the Auden. Eventually, Quinn got around to asking about Rachel’s future plans.

“I’d love to be in New York.” Rachel admitted softly, the warm glow of the candle lights casted glints of gold and hazel in the young girl’s eyes. “I’m planning to audition to NYADA in my senior year. And probably Juilliard.”

Quinn tucked the nugget of information for future use. “I’m sure you’re talented enough. You _are_ here for Nationals, aren’t you? And you’re just a junior. That would look good in your application.”

Their entrees arrived, and a plate of steaming herb crusted cod with a side of frites landed in front of Quinn, while Rachel’s eggplant parmesan came surrounded by mozzarella arepas. They ate, the conversation lulling as the food distracted them.

The plate of pumpkin cheesecake came and went, and soon it was about time for Rachel to head back to her hotel. Despite Quinn’s insistence that she could talk to Mr. Schuester for her, Rachel simply smiled and kissed her cheek. “As much as I would love to spend another night of… _activities_ with you…” Rachel swung to and fro, the paper bag of her previous attire tucked underneath her arm. “My friends…”

“I understand.” Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist and kissed her cheeks and neck. “But you owe me.” She said, and felt the younger girl smile.

“I know. But I’ll only owe you if you come watch us perform tomorrow.”

Quinn pulled back and looked at Rachel as if she was joking. “Are you kidding? Me, miss your show?” She poked Rachel’s cute nose and claimed her mouth into a deep kiss, her lips tugging on the younger girl’s lower lip. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

She watched Rachel head inside, while a fast fluttering of the muscles of her heart thrummed inside her chest. Quinn chuckled to herself and pulled out her phone. “Hello, show choir committee? I need a ticket for your show tomorrow.” She looked up at the bright, silver sliver of the moon that illuminated her path. “This is Quinn Fabray.”


	3. Chapter 3

The music hall was packed, and already, Quinn was weaving her way through the throngs of people to make her way backstage, where Rachel said she was. Cradling a bouquet of crimson red roses, hydrangeas, and other varieties of flowers, and velvet box tucked inside her pocket, Quinn gently pushed the Warblers out of her way, her nose scrunching up at the strong scent of their hair gels. Finally, she found the green room that had a piece of paper taped to it, reading ‘New Directions’. Drawn on it was a large sharpie star.

Quinn rapped her knuckles against the doorframe and immediately, it was yanked open by a nervous Rachel. “Quinn!” She yelped, as the older woman eyed her up and down with a delighted smile. Clad in a black dress with a gold sash tied around her waist, Quinn couldn’t resist bowing her head to kiss Rachel. The brunette gasped and gripped her shoulders, pushing Quinn back so she could shut the door behind her.

“Are you here to wish me luck?” She asked, her lip moist with saliva and strawberry lip balm. “Oh, flowers! But I haven’t even won yet.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Quinn took Rachel’s hand and led her down the hallway for more privacy. They entered a vacant green room, where they could hear the competitors in their loud splendour. Setting down the flowers on the table, Quinn flicked off the speakers and pressed up against Rachel and the wall. “How about some… good luck kisses until it’s your turn to dominate the stage?”

Rachel groaned and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck. “I don’t mind. This dress hides …bulges.” She swallowed hard and nipped Quinn’s pale jaw. “Making out with you drives me crazy, so….” Rachel’s eyes glistened with arousal, and it made Quinn want her more. Hiking the black dress up so she could wrap Rachel’s legs around her hip, Quinn devoured her lips and hummed against the kiss.

 _‘Her lips are so fucking soft,’_ Quinn mused, her breath hitching in her throat when she felt Rachel’s nails raking down the nape of her neck. She lifted Rachel, legs around her waist, limbs around her neck, and kissed her with a desperation enough to scald anyone who was watching. The soft, sucking noises of their lips as their greed overpowered their senses filled the room. It wasn’t until a loud knock later that almost made Quinn drop Rachel.

“Berry, I know you’re in there!” Someone said from behind the door. “You better stop macking on that rich lady and get out of there for those cheesy power circles Mr. Schue loves so much!”

“Santana.” Rachel huffed towards Quinn, who laughed and set her down gently. She kissed the younger girl’s prominent nose and brushed the escaped tendrils of her hair behind her ear.

Quinn nodded and reached into her pocket. “Hold on a second. I just want to give you this.” She flattened her palm, where a simple maroon velvet box rested. Judging by Rachel’s surprise, she had no idea what to do. Quinn opened it, and inside was a gold band that was encrusted with minuscule diamonds, too small to be what Rachel was thinking, possibly. “It’s not an engagement ring.” Quinn said with a bemused smile. “I had… _loose change_ hanging around in my condo, so I thought I’d get you this. It’s a pinky ring. You don’t have to wear it, of course—”

Rachel smiled and plucked the jewelry from Quinn’s fingers and slipped it on her left pinky finger. It fit her perfectly, and it made Quinn grin. “Thank you. I don’t know how I deserve something like this, but…”

Shaking her head, Quinn kissed her lips and motioned towards the door. “You should hurry. Your team needs you to win, after all.”

Rachel leaned up for one more kiss and disappeared behind the door to deal with an impatient Santana, as Quinn plopped down on one of the plush chairs with a sigh. She worried her fingers against her eyebrows and tried to quell the jealousy she could feel bubbling inside her. _‘They’re friends,’_ she urged herself to believe. _‘That’s what high school kids do. They become friends with each other.’_

But somehow, doubt continued to linger.

 

~*~

 

Quinn made her way to her seat that was in the center of the music hall, and it gave her the perfect view of the stage. She took her camera out—a Nikon D600—and set it on video. She peered into the viewfinder and didn’t have to wait very long before the heavy thuds of the bass filled the entire music hall, and Rachel burst in center stage with that self-assuring grin that sent a spike of heat between Quinn’s legs.

More of the instrumentals started, and Quinn couldn’t tear her focus away from Rachel, who happened to be a startlingly amazing singer. It was the first time she ever heard her sing after all, and it blew her away like a landmine. She was in awe, watching as Rachel pranced across the stage through the viewfinder, for she thought that if she looked up to see Rachel directly, she would be blinded. It is the stage and Rachel is the sun.

It wasn’t until the entire group of New Directions came on stage that Quinn decided to look up at Rachel and her incandescent glory. That was when she realised that the song was actually a duet, between her and that gigantor, Finn.

Quinn’s jaw clenched and it became a bit of a struggle to keep her camera upright, the lens trained towards Rachel who sang and danced, pretending to be singing to Finn with those huge, adoring eyes that Quinn so selfishly claimed as _hers_. She couldn’t stand it; couldn’t stand the thought of Rachel singing love songs to Finn—or to anyone else—and meaning every single word. Quinn powered through the song, and sighed in relief when the beat picked up and Rachel twirled away from Finn’s seemingly needy grasp.

The set list of the New Directions came to a close, and it was time for the judges to decide on the winner. Quinn slinked out of the auditorium and into the judges’ room, entering without a word. “Miss Fabray! It’s a pleasure to see you. When you called me last night, I had no idea you were a fan of the show choir!” A rotund old man wearing a tweed coat, his lip covered by a handlebar moustache waddled over to Quinn and led her into the circle. “Everyone, this is Quinn Fabray, heir of the Fabray enterprises, in case you couldn’t tell…”

“We know who she is, Albert. There’s no need to introduce us.” A lady clad in an emerald dress, her curves filling out the shape of the fabric nicely. “I’m sure you remember me, Quinn. We met a few nights ago.”

Usually, Quinn _would have_ remembered, but her mind was filled with Rachel recently that she blanked out. Still, she maintained her suave posture and took the lady’s hand in hers. “Of course,” Quinn said, brushing her mouth against the gentle slopes of the woman’s swarthy knuckles. “I’m just here to know firsthand what the decision is. After all, I _am_ an enthusiast of the arts. Specifically the show choir.”

“If that is the case, then how come it’s your first time here?” Challenged the third and final judge, a sharp-suited young man who seemed to take everything seriously. “If you love show choir as much as you said you do, then—“

“Mitch, please.” Albert placed a patronising hand on the young man’s shoulder. Let’s just get on with the judging, please.”

Quinn smirked, more to herself than to the Mitch guy, and sat herself across the lady, whose name still refused to make itself known to her. The three of them, plus Quinn, discussed the pros and cons of each show choir team. Quinn added comments here and there, saying that the Warblers were too stiff, and that the show choir from Calhoun County—Quinn couldn’t remember their show choir group name—were too jumpy, and their lead’s voice wasn’t that well-suited for the song that they chose.

The three official members of the judging committee nodded their heads and took Quinn’s words into consideration. “What do you have to say about the ones from Lima? The… One Directions, isn’t it?”

“New Directions, Albert.” Quinn said lightly as she re-crossed her legs. She tilted her head back and stared at the wood panelling of the wall opposite her. “I think they’re fantastic, to be honest. Barring their male lead seemed to have lost his ability to walk with decent grace, let alone _dance_.”

“What do you think, Elsa?”

‘ _So that’s her name.’_ Elsa eyed Quinn with a twinkle in her eye. “I find that the female lead is boisterous,” Quinn’s knuckles clenched. “But in a good way. I enjoyed her. But as for the rest of them…”

Quinn twirled her pen between her index and middle finger. “I agree. But you have to compare that out of the three of the show choir groups, the New Direction has the most fluidity. They are the most in-sync with one another.”

Mitch pressed his eyeglasses up his nose and fiddled with his notes. “I still vote for the Warblers. I find them the most talented out of the groups.”

Albert hummed and twirled his handlebar moustache. “Well, I do acknowledge Quinn’s attention to detail. It was as if she was taking notes as well!” He beamed at the Fabray heir and nodded jovially. “I think New Directions has my vote in this one.”

The three of them trained their gaze over to Elsa, who revelled in their heated stare. “I’m sorry, Mitch. But New Directions is better than the Warblers.” She flashed a salacious grin towards Quinn. “So that’s settled then. Now, who’s the one who wants to announce the winner on stage?”

The three official judges—Albert, Mitch, and Elsa—eyed Quinn, who blinked back with an air of false innocence. “Me? I couldn’t possibly…”

 

~*~

 

The announcer went up the stage, microphone in hand, and called the audience’s attention. “An honoured guest is here tonight, and she will announce the winners of the National show choir competition! Let me introduce to you, Miss Quinn Fabray, heir of the Fabray Enterprises!”

As the presenter listed off Quinn and her family’s contribution to the arts, Quinn took one step at a time up the stage, where the three groups stood, clutching at each other’s hands, their heads bowed. Quinn made it up, and locked eyes with Rachel, who stared at her in shock. She smiled at her in reassurance, and pulled out the thick cardstock envelope and grinned at the crowd, who waited in dire anticipation.

“And the winner,” Quinn began, noticing the way the competitors’ posture tensed up. The crowd silenced, and Quinn relished the attention that was given only to her. “Is from Lima, Ohio, _the New Directions_!”

The crowds cheered, and the sight of Rachel leaping high up in the air made Quinn’s heart jump right up with her. Her team approached her, and Quinn did everything she could to stop herself from yanking in Rachel in an embrace, and to kiss her right then and there in front of hundreds of people. She restrained herself, promising herself that celebrations with Rachel would come later, and handed the trophy to the smaller girl.

Rachel smiled at her, tender and elated, before turning towards her team and holding up the huge trophy that was almost as big as her, and probably almost as heavy as well. Quinn stood by, content to watch Rachel in her happiness. She ignored as best as she could, the way Santana smooched Rachel’s cheek, and the way Finn lifted her up in his arms. But when Quinn saw the glint of the ring she gave Rachel earlier, adorning her pinky finger, her jealousy washed away.

She stepped down from the stage, allowed the New Directions their moments of glory, as she contemplated the sudden weight—not an unpleasant burden, but of something that reminded her of Rachel, her weight pinning her down on the bed, preventing her from floating out into space, keeping her tethered.

And perhaps, the acknowledgement of that is a small start. For Quinn.

 

~*~

 

She found her way back to the back rooms, where Mr. Schue and the New Directions were discussing how they were going to celebrate. Quinn caught Will’s attention and whispered in his ear. “I want to help you celebrate tonight. I own this popular bar in Suffolk and Houston. I can get you a VIP booth and use it as a party hall. There are drinks.” Quinn said, cajoling Will with a small nudge.

“I guess we do deserve it.” He mused. “Alright, guys! I guess we have a party to get to!”

Quinn slinked away, placed a quick call to the management of _Subject,_ one of the bars that was under the Fabray name, and told them to reserve a booth for a private party, which was in just the nick of time before the nightlife scene began to pour in. “Shall we?” She asked, motioning towards the nearest exit.

They arrived, a crowd formulated around the building as they waited to be let inside. Quinn pushed through and motioned to the bouncer, a beefy man named Charles, to usher the throngs of people apart, so she could direct the New Directions into the bar. They climbed a series of metal steps, as the bar had an urban, fire escape sort of atmosphere to it. The pale white lights illuminated the pathways until Quinn reached the largest private room, with its own bar, and its own DJ booth.

“Woah,” Finn looked around in awe, immediately seating himself on the plush sofas that sank around him. “Dude, this is so cool!”

The rest of the New Direction kids started the party, the blonde—Brittany, Rachel said—took point in the DJ booth, while Santana and Puck served as the bartenders. Will, who at first refused to allow them alcohol, was swayed by a strong mixed drink that Puck prepared for him.

Quinn sat back, relaxed, and allowed herself be proven wrong. Before, she imagined that these teenagers from Ohio had no idea how to party, but judging from the way these kids cheered and drank, she was pleased to see that they do know how to let loose, once in a while.

She accepted the drink that Santana doled out to her and took a sip, her eyes locking onto Rachel’s figure. Quinn watched her sway, her hips undulate. Desire spiked inside her that she shot up, and crooked her finger over to Rachel and disappeared outside of the VIP room.

Followed by Rachel, Quinn escorted into another vacant room, but a smaller one, compared to the one that was being used by the New Directions at the moment. It was dark, and the only thing Quinn could see was the white of Rachel’s teeth. That grin did things to Quinn that finally, her resistance snapped.

“You are so gorgeous. Singing up on that stage.” Quinn’s voice was a low growl, her body pressed firmly against Rachel and the wall. “Fuck, I’ve been trying to control myself all night, Rachel… I can’t hold it in anymore.” Her lips travel a path up Rachel’s neck, nipping and sucking on patches of soft skin until small, red marks were left all over her neck and shoulders.

Rachel smiled and gave Quinn a sweet kiss, enough to make the blonde’s spine tingle. She pushed Quinn off so she would sit down on the couch, and Rachel took that moment to kiss down Quinn’s body, lifting her shirt up to trail kisses along her abdomen. The older woman gasped, her nails digging down into Rachel’s arm where she clutched onto her. “Rachel, please…”

The younger girl smiled, lifted up Quinn’s skirt and pulled her panties to the side. “You’re wet.” She murmured, fingers gliding in between soft, soaked pussy lips to draw out Quinn’s juices. Rachel locked her eyes with Quinn and took her fingers in her mouth to lick up the taste of Quinn.

“Hurry, we don’t have much time.” Quinn insisted, sitting up to hike Rachel’s dress up so she could palm her through her compression shorts. The young girl bucked into her hand, still smiling, before tugging down the shorts so her erect cock sprang free. The tip was blushing and beading with copious amounts of precome.

Quinn licked her lips at the delectable sight, and longed to get on her knees and take Rachel’s cock down her throat until she gagged and choked like the little cockslut that she was for Rachel’s big meat. She spread her legs, as far apart as they would go, and directed the thick cock to her entrance, Rachel’s palms on her breasts egging Quinn to sink fully onto her shaft.

Which she did, inch by inch, until Rachel was balls deep inside Quinn’s grasping wet pussy. Both of them moaned, Quinn because of the stretch, and Rachel because of the tight heat that wrapped around her shaft. The younger girl towered over Quinn despite the height difference. Her lips hovered over Quinn’s mouth, as she flicked her upper lip with her tongue.

“Fuck, your pussy is amazing.” Rachel husked, her hips jutting into Quinn’s entrance in a sharp thrust, making the blonde gasp and clutch the back of her neck. “I can tell how much you love my dick inside you.” She smirked and started a slow, brutal pace, hard enough to make Quinn gasp and buck into her, yet Rachel maintained her teasing thrusts.

“Rachel… _Fuck_ me.” Quinn husked, nails digging into Rachel’s smooth neck. She hiked her legs up around the brunette’s waist and humped into her, using her pussy to fuck Rachel’s cock, up and down, greedily. Whimpers escaped Quinn’s lips, and Rachel let out soft grunts as she met the undulations of Quinn’s hips.

“Oh, oh, oh…” Rachel groaned, pumping faster and harder, her nails digging into Quinn’s hip. She dragged her cock in and out of the blonde’s leaking hole, her wetness dripping down to coat the surface of the couch. Quinn clung to Rachel’s neck, her gasps coming out ragged, against Rachel’s ear. “Fuck, Quinn… I-I’m gonna…”

“Do it… Pump me full of your cum.” Quinn’s mouth latched onto Rachel’s sensitive earlobe, her teeth grazing against it. Above her, Rachel pumped her cock into her slippery pussy in a sporadic rhythm. Quinn felt Rachel’s rigid dick twitch inside her, making her come. Her pussy milked Rachel’s shaft, moaning as it convulsed inside her, cum spurting out in white ropes that filled Quinn’s pussy to the brim.

Quinn cupped the back of Rachel’s neck and kissed her slowly, until their breathing evened out. Rachel pulled out and was about to say something when someone banged their fists against the doorframe.

“Rachel, you better not be in here with the Fabray lady again!! We need to celebrate!”

Rachel chuckled and hung her head. “That’s Santana.”

“I know. I could tell.” Quinn straightened her clothes and huffed. It was a stupid thing to feel jealousy when Rachel’s cock was just inside her, while she could still feel her cum leaking out of her entrance. “Go ahead. I’ll be right with you in a second.”

Rachel kissed her softly, tucked her cock in her compression shorts, and arranged herself. She shot one more smile at Quinn before disappearing behind the door, where an impatient Santana was waiting.

Meanwhile, Quinn sat up and popped her joints back into place. She stood up despite her jelly legs, and walked back into the private room for the New Directions. Quinn stood by the sidelines, watching Rachel interact with her classmates, her friends. A part of her realised that maybe, this wasn’t permanent. She heaved a sigh, and was startled when a martini glass appeared before her.

“Thanks for the swanky party.” Santana said, and that was it. She was back on the dance floor. Quinn downed the drink and smiled when she caught Rachel’s eye. The high school girl skipped over to her and, without caring if anyone saw, landed a kiss right on Quinn’s lips.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Quinn asked, her hands on Rachel’s hips. They swayed in time with the slow jam that Brittany (who ended up wearing nothing except a pair of jean shorts and her bra) played. “You look like you are.”

Rachel beamed and nodded. “I didn’t know you were part of the show choir committee. They didn’t announce you as one of the judges.”

“I’m not. At least, not officially anyway. I didn’t tell you, I guess. But my family has a pull on every sector of business, the arts, you name it. All I have to do is say that I’m a Fabray and they’ll do whatever I want. But in your case,” Quinn pecked Rachel’s nose. “I was just honest. I told them what was wrong with the other team, and that was it. I didn’t even have to say that you were amazing and you took my breath away, because you did the same to them.”

Pink blush coated Rachel’s cheeks. “Can I stay with you? Tonight?”

Quinn grinned, her hands wandering up Rachel’s curves. “I have no answer for you but yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

The full moon hung heavy overhead as Francis drove Quinn and Rachel home, back to the blonde’s condo.  In the backseat, Quinn had Rachel on top of her lap, her lips maintaining a constant suction against Rachel’s soft neck. The younger girl was whimpering, her fingers digging into Quinn’s arms. The older woman smirked, her hands slipping up Rachel’s skirt to cup her bulge, squeezing it tightly. “You’re hard again—“

“We’re here, Miss Fabray.”

Groaning, Rachel got out of the car, followed by Quinn. “You can have the day off, Francis.” She clapped his broad shoulder and smiled. “Thanks for your work.”

The manservant bowed and re-entered the vehicle. Quinn watched him speed away before heading upstairs to finally spend a much needed alone time with Rachel, who was waiting for her with a small smile, her back against the oak door that led to Quinn’s home. Before unlocking the door, Quinn grinned and pressed her body up against Rachel, taking her lips in for a slow kiss. “Open the door.” Rachel murmured, gripping Quinn firmly against her.

Quinn fought against the lock, and they stumbled inside the coolness of her condo. She kicked the door to a close, her arms still around the smaller girl before her. They didn’t make it to the bed, instead collapsing onto Quinn’s expensive couch, the leather squeaking beneath them. Quinn planted her knees on either side of Rachel’s hips, and smirked down at her. “You’re mine tonight, Berry.”

“I _am_ yours,” Rachel whispered, sitting up to graze her mouth against Quinn’s. “But for more than tonight.”

 

~*~

Morning dawned, the sun’s rays warming Rachel and Quinn’s exposed bodies. They had a long night where they spent hours chasing orgasms until Quinn passed out, with Rachel’s still-hard cock inside her soaked pussy. Instead of pounding into Quinn in her unconscious state, she pulled out, allowing her thick meat to fall heavily between her legs. Rachel cupped her dick and jacked herself off, her eyes never leaving Quinn’s abused pussy, her cum leaking out of her hole. Feeling her balls twitch, Rachel pointed her cock towards Quinn’s slit and groaned, cum shooting out in dense, white ropes all over her skin.

And then she passed out.

Quinn rose first, just so she could yank the blinds close, before snuggling back into Rachel’s arms. The younger girl cracked open an eye and kissed Quinn’s exposed shoulder. “I’m hungry.” She croaked, throat parched from dehydration.

“And thirsty, by the sound of it.” Quinn’s voice was husky as well, but she shrugged on her silk robe and padded over to the kitchen. She grabbed two bottles of water and a bowl of fruit, and returned to the floor covered with a throw rug where they ended up sleeping. She tossed Rachel a bottle and sat cross-legged beside the brunette, bowl of assorted fruits in hand. “I gave Francis the day off so this is the best I could do. And even then, he’s the one who sliced the strawberries and the cantaloupe.”

Rachel smiled and popped a piece into her mouth, and leaned in to peck Quinn’s soft lips. “Mmm, sweet.”

They spent a few moments cuddling, kissing, and caressing each other’s skin. It wasn’t until their phones simultaneously rang that Quinn realised that life was no vacuum. There were other people in their world, and as much as she would love to keep Rachel to herself, it would mean having to explain herself to Rachel’s teacher, Schuester, and possibly Rachel’s friends and parents. With a sigh, Quinn got up and answered her phone, while Rachel did the same with hers.

“Hello, mother.” She responded with a sigh. “This better be important—“

“That is no way to speak to me, you insolent brat.” Despite her mother’s scathing words, her tone was amiable—for a Fabray. “Can’t I call my daughter and ask how she’s doing?”

“You only call when I did something wrong.” Quinn mumbled, as she headed to the kitchen. She rifled through the freezer and sighed in relief when she found a bar of ice cream, which she unwrapped and ate. “So? What did I do now?”

“For once in your life, nothing bad, Quinn. You haven’t been on the headlines of some trashy tabloid in almost three days. That must be a new record for you. I knew that publicist would do wonders—“

“It’s not the publicist, whatever her name is.” Quinn said as she munched the ice cream sandwich. From her perch on her kitchen counter, she could see Rachel speaking animatedly into her phone. “All she really did is set up the party to celebrate the national show choir championship and that’s it. She had nothing to do with my change in attitude mother.”

“Oh? Then what caused it, dear?”

Quinn took a deep breath. “It’s this… girl. I met her in that gathering your publicist set up. And if you heard the news, her school won the national trophy.”

“The New Directions? The ones from Ohio?”

“That’s them. She’s the lead.”

In the distance, Quinn heard her mother talking to someone else in a hurried tone. “I’m sorry, dear. I’ll have to go. But whatever your relationships is with this girl from Ohio, your father and I support it. As long as you are kept away from the public eye, that is. And the arts are important after all.”

Before Quinn could argue or agree, she was met with the empty tone as her mother hung up on her. She crumpled the wrapper of her ice cream, which she threw in the garbage. She returned to the living room and saw Rachel, donning on her dress from last night. “Where are you going?”

“I have to leave.” Rachel said softly, apology clear in her eyes. “Santana just called me and asked where I was, and I told her I was with you all night. S-she won’t tell anyone else, I promise! It’s just, our flight to Ohio is in three hours, and I have yet to pack.”

Quinn sighed. She knew it was bound to happen, that Rachel was going to leave her to go back home sooner or later. But like anyone else in the planet, she willed her days with Rachel to be longer. “I know, and it’s fine. Let me drop you off to your hotel though. I just… I don’t want to leave you just yet.”

Smiling, Rachel stepped towards Quinn and rose to her tiptoes to kiss her. “That’s fine by me. Also, will you zip me up?” She asked, presenting the smooth curve of her back towards Quinn. The older woman nodded, her fingers grazing the dip of Rachel’s spine. Quinn kissed the nape of Rachel’s neck, breathing in her unique scent as she zipped her up. Refusing to let her go, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist and kissed her shoulders.

“I’d get really sad if you leave me.” Quinn murmured, lips pressed against the back of Rachel’s ear. “I know you have to go home, but…”

“Quinn, don’t worry.” Rachel turned around in Quinn’s arms and wrapped her limbs around the taller girl’s neck. “I’d call you, we can Skype, and maybe you can visit whenever you’re free.” Rachel shrugged, cupping a pale cheek, her thumb caressing Quinn’s skin. She would miss the soft, gentle touches the most. The fucking, surely. The kisses, definitely. But the soothing caress of Rachel’s palm against her skin would be sure to leave Quinn in wanting. “I promise I won’t just cease all contact with you. You’ve been really good to me, Quinn. I can’t just let you go. What we had is hard to forget, so you…” Rachel grinned and pecked her lips. “You better remember.”

“What a sweetheart.” Quinn murmured with a smile as she kissed Rachel’s forehead. “Okay. I’ll go get dressed and drop you off.”

~*~

After dropping off Rachel, Quinn left her to pack while she headed towards a nearby coffee shop. She purchased a cup of earl grey and biscuits, before returning to her car that was parked in front of the hotel New Directions were staying in. She had no idea why she was still there. Her business was over and done with. Rachel was leaving. It was about time that she left as well.

Driving aimlessly, Quinn found herself parked in front of an apartment building in New York’s West End. She got out¸ paid for a parking ticket, and went inside. The concierge greeted her with a bow, and called the elevator for her. Quinn pressed a button and sighed as she was carried up to the sixth floor. She stumbled out and knocked on the third door to her left.

“Who is it—oh? Miss Fabray, a pleasure.” Woodhouse dipped his head and allowed Quinn inside. “Master, Miss Fabray is here to see you.”

“What the hell, Woodhouse? Didn’t I explicitly say _no interruptions—_ ” Archer, clad only in a terrycloth towel tied loosely around his waist, stepped out of the master’s bedroom. “Oh, it’s you. What are you doing here?”

“You don’t even have the decency to get dressed first?” Quinn asked in disbelief. She shook her head and collapsed on Archer’s couch. “I need to hang out here for a while.”

Archer blinked, and behind him, Lana appeared wearing a silk robe. “Quinn? What are you doing here?”

“Stop asking me questions, alright? I just want to get out of my condo for a bit. I’ve been cooped up in there for too long and I needed a break.”

“Wait, weren’t you into show choirs these past few days?” Archer asked, sitting on the chaise lounge across from Quinn, followed by Lana who sat beside him. “What’s up with that?”

“It’s nothing.” Quinn sighed, thanking Woodhouse for the scotch on the rocks he served to the three of them. She swallowed the drink and set it back on the tray. “I was hanging out with one of the singers that won the championship. Her name is Rachel.”

“Where is she now?” Lana crossed her legs and leaned against Archer. “Wait, they’re the ones from Ohio, Aren’t they? Did she go back home? Quinn, you’re not—“

“What?” Quinn hissed, glaring at the two before her. “I’m not depressed over her or anything, if that’s what you’re trying to say.” She leaned back, head rolling against the backrest of the couch. “I’m just… _bored._ ”

“So? Get out and have some fun.” Archer shook his glass and Woodhouse refilled it quickly. “You used to be this kickass agent, remember? But now, you’re a wimp. Come on, you remind me of Plasticman. You know, from Batman the Brave and the Bold?  Terror on Dinosaur Island—“

“Jesus Christ, Archer. No one has time for your references.”

“Whatever. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is before you got promoted into some wimpy desk job that bosses people around, you didn’t care what tried to stop you because you’d fight back. Now you’re just stretching to take in whatever’s being done to you and seeing it is like watching a B-movie, I swear.” Archer shook his head and downed his drink. “Seriously, Fabray. Get out of my condo.”

“Archer! You know what, go back to the bedroom and jack yourself off while I actually _help_ Quinn.” Lana swatted his arm just as he rose and disappeared behind the door to his bedroom. “Ignore him. He just got interrupted.”

“I don’t want to know.” Quinn groaned.

“I wasn’t going to tell you.” Lana snorted and leaned back into the chaise. “But Archer _is_ right, despite his veiled references. I think you’ve been missing out on action. The real kind, where you’re at a loss on what to do, so your skills aren’t as… _sharp_ as they should be. This time, this problem of yours is not going to be solved by paperwork, or by flaunting your name. This is something you have to deal with yourself, Quinn.”

“Do you even _know_ what’s bothering me?” Quinn glared at Lana while Woodhouse refilled her drink.

“I think,” Lana smirked. “That you’re sad because your girl toy is leaving New York—“

“She’s not a toy.” Quinn said, her tone scathing.

“Well, well! That’s something new.” Lana said as she stood up. “As I was saying. You’re lonely, so now you’re here, bent on wasting your time—and ours too, by the way—just so you wouldn’t cave in and run after her. You _are_ a Fabray after all. You can ride planes like normal people do with taxis.”

With a huff, Quinn rubbed her eyes and groaned. “Fuck, you’re right. I hate it when either of you are right.” She got up, thanked Woodhouse, and turned to Lana. “I’m sorry for uh, bothering you two. Whatever you’re doing.” She shuddered and waved goodbye to the agent before leaving the building and sitting inside her car. She was buzzed, but it was nothing espresso couldn’t fix.

Gripping the wheel of her Camaro tight in her hands, Quinn decided to fuck it and drive. She drove for a while, until she found herself pulling up to the LaGuardia airport, paying for a parking ticket, and walking along the terminals in search for a flight to Columbus. Quinn was about to ask a guard when she saw a crowd of high school students lining up to get through security.

She watched them for a while until she saw the back of her head—Rachel’s mahogany locks falling in mild waves against her back. Quinn took a deep breath as she stood by the help desk where the flight schedules were electronically projected. The flight to Columbus was leaving in an hour.

Quinn could easily buy a ticket, no matter the cost. She was so close. All she had to do was flash her platinum card to the attendant, and that was it. She could sneak into the same plane as Rachel, and surprise her. It wasn’t a question of cost, nor whether or not Rachel was worth it, because she was. For Quinn, it was a question of commitment.

She took a deep breath and approached the information desk. Pulling out her wallet, she asked if there were still vacant seats in the New York to Columbus flight, and how much it would cost. But before the attendant had the chance to speak, the PA system rang out.

“Flight 6875 is now boarding. Please head to terminal 5.”

“Ah fuck.” Quinn flashed her frequent flyer card and her credit card to the attendant. In the corner of her eye, Quinn noticed the line inching along as they boarded the airplane. It was now or later, and Quinn had no patience to procrastinate. She wasted enough time as it is—twenty six years of her life, letting her libido govern her actions, as if she was some puppet and the point to her existence was to chase orgasms her entire life.

No more. Quinn has had enough of it, and it was thanks to Rachel that she finally realised how good it is to finally feel.

Except, she couldn’t do it.

She couldn’t purchase that ticket.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn was breathing raggedly by the time she rounded off the corner of the street where her condo stood. Dressed in grey running tights, a black tank top, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She stopped in front of her doorstep and chased after her breath, her lungs constricting deliciously, her heart thundering against her ribcage. If Quinn was being honest, running, exercising, and expending her energy was the only thing she could do so that she wouldn’t… relapse, so to speak, into her old ways.

A month and a couple of days have already passed since Rachel left for Ohio. And it wasn’t as if there was any lack of contact. Rachel texted her every few hours, called each other via Skype every night, and sent each other good morning texts on the daily. So, evidently, it wasn’t that.

Quinn surmised that maybe, it was the sex. She missed Rachel’s cock. That was it; simple as that. Yet for some reason, she found herself arguing against that particular line of reasoning. She had _that moment_. She already questioned herself regarding Rachel’s relevance, and she arrived at the conclusion that maybe…

Maybe, in those three days that they’ve been together, Quinn fell for her.

It was a thought that made her shudder. Not because it terrified her. No, no. She wasn’t as emotionally-stunted as to have such fucked up notions regarding commitment and relationships. Quinn wasn’t terrified of feeling. In fact, she was addicted to it.

It was something else entirely, and Quinn vowed to figure it out before she saw Rachel again.

As she climbed up the porch steps and into the elevator, Quinn checked her phone that was strapped to the workout band around her arm. Sure enough, a good morning, Quinn! ♥ text was sent to her, from Rachel, during her run. Smiling to herself, Quinn texted back, with five times the amount of hearts, and entered her home, where Francis was cooking up her breakfast. “Good morning, Miss Fabray.” He greeted her as soon as she stood up from unlacing her running shoes.

“Good morning,” Quinn replied, hopping up on the barstool and proceeded to read the newspaper. She picked up her fork and was about to shove slivers of bacon and eggs down her gullet when Francis appeared in front of her with a glass of lemon water. “Umm…”

“It cleanses your intestines. I highly suggest drinking it down before you devour that mess you call your breakfast.”

Narrowing her eyes at the tall man before her, Quinn snatched the glass and chugged it down, choking at the sourness that coursed through her spine. “Jesus… That’s exactly why I hate it when restaurants put lemon slices in my San Pellegrino.” Quinn shuddered and sipped her coffee. “But thank you.”

Just like the rest of the week, Quinn spent her day inside. After all, she already went out on her run. Rachel recently texted Quinn her home address, so laptop in hand, Quinn scrolled through the Amazon website, looking for gifts she could send Rachel. Once she had a fleeting thought about buying Rachel a car, but decided against it. Rachel didn’t have her driver’s license yet.

An apartment in New York for when she moved? Why for, when she would be living with Quinn?

Somehow, Quinn ended up on broadway.com, a small smile on her face when she saw that some of the musicals that Rachel talked about during their Skype chats were currently being performed. Looking through the tickets, Quinn barely batted an eye when she purchased two premium orchestra tickets. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was about time Rachel finished her morning workout, so she gave her a quick call and asked her if she was free that weekend. Receiving a yes, Quinn smiled and asked Rachel if she could ask her dads if it was possible for her to visit Quinn for a week, five days at the least. All expenses paid, of course. It took only all of ten minutes, and Rachel replied that yes, she received their permission.

 The day came, and along with Francis, Quinn drove to the airport to pick up Rachel. She sat in the backseat, legs crossed, eyes covered with sunglasses as she watched the road whiz by. By the time Rachel texted her saying that her plane had landed, Quinn and Francis were already outside, waiting for her. Rachel, dragging a rolled backpack behind her and the same bright smile on her face, stepped out of the airport, and approached Francis. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. “I’ve missed you, Francis!”

Quinn lowered the window and glared at Rachel over her sunglasses. “I’m here too, you know.”

“I know you are,” Rachel allowed Francis to take her luggage to the trunk as she opened the door to slide in beside Quinn. Unlike the greeting she had for Francis, Rachel lunged into Quinn’s arms and kissed her as if her life depended on it. The older blonde grunted but caught the younger girl, squeezing her tightly. Rachel felt too good in her arms, and she had no idea how much she missed her until now. She kissed the smaller girl’s cheek and rubbed her shoulders. “I missed you.” Rachel whispered.

“I know you did,” Quinn smirked and shifted in her seat slightly, so that she was pressing into Rachel, hand over the seam of her pants. “I missed you too. You’re looking good.”

“Same as I did when we Skyped last night.” Rachel grinned and rolled her hips up into Quinn’s hand. “How far is the trip from the airport to your house?”

“Thirty minutes,” Quinn replied, pushing Rachel to lean into the door, leaning down to kiss the sliver of stomach that peeked out from past the hem of the singer’s shirt. She looked up at Rachel, her chest heaving and a faint blush on her cheeks. “Why, do you have something in mind we could do?” Quinn unzipped Rachel’s pants all the way down to take her cock out of her pants. It really had been a while for either of them. Rachel’s shaft stood ramrod straight, the tip shining with precum. Quinn kissed the head and flicked her tongue against the slit, Rachel shaking above her.

Wasting no time, Quinn sucked Rachel’s cock, moaning at the way she stretched her mouth. Glad for the tainted windows and the partition between driver and passenger, Quinn eagerly bobbed her head up and down Rachel’s meat until she felt the pulse of blood pumping in Rachel’s cock. She hummed and squeezed Rachel’s balls, more precum dripping onto her tongue.

“Fuck, Quinn. I missed your mouth.” Rachel curled a hand in blonde locks and guided her off her cock for a moment. Sighing, Rachel slapped her heavy dick against Quinn’s cheek with a smile. “You missed my cock too, didn’t you?”

This _cocky_ Rachel was definitely desirable, Quinn mused, as her mouth was stuffed with cock once more. It took a few harsh sucks and her throat closing around Rachel’s cockhead for the brunette to buck and shoot her load in Quinn’s greedy mouth. She swallowed every last drop, slurping up Rachel’s seed, since she missed the girl terribly. Placing one more kiss to the softening cock, Quinn leaned towards Rachel and kissed her. “I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered, to which Rachel replied with a soft moan.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around naked. Often, Quinn would straddle Rachel, slip her half-erect cock into her drenched pussy, and ride her until they were both whimpering and coming hard. Quinn loved how Rachel’s cock pulsed out thick ropes of cum into her pussy. It always filled her up, making her feel warm and pleasant for a duration, until she felt the urge to cram Rachel’s cock back inside her.

After they showered (together, of course) and had a snack prepared by Francis, Quinn drove them to the Majestic Theatre along West 44th street. Rachel spent the entire show wide-eyed and her teeth digging into her bottom lip to restrain the desire to sing along. That same night, it was Rachel who pressed her body up against Quinn and the first one to drop her pants. It was also her who slammed into Quinn until the blonde was screaming, her pussy milking every last drop of Rachel’s cum.

At the end of Rachel’s visit, Quinn had a proposition. Since Rachel’s dads had been asking her for quite some time now, so it was about time that they meet her, and for her to meet them. Rachel, agreeing with a bright smile and her lips on Quinn’s lips, set out to text her dads so they could prepare for their arrival.

Ohio during mid-July was definitely sweltering, but in a more pleasant way in contrast to the scorching smog of New York City.  Rachel’s dads, Hiram and LeRoy Berry, picked them up from the airport. The two men thanked Quinn gaily for taking care of their daughter. To which, Quinn responded with a hint of flattery, but more than an ounce of truth. She adored Rachel, and it was only fair that she thank her dads for raising such a magnificent girl.

When Rachel was busy recording her nightly video for YouTube, Quinn sat cross-legged in the vacant couch while the two Berry men sat on the loveseat before her. “I’d like to talk to you about Rachel’s future, if you won’t mind.” Quinn began, taking a sip of red wine. It was not as smooth or as full-bodied like what she was used to, but it would have to do. “Perhaps you think me a stranger invading your home and your affairs, but… I think Rachel is immensely talented. I have connections. I know people who I can talk to in order to guarantee Rachel a spot in Juilliard, or NYADA, or wherever she wishes to go. And seeing as it’s her senior year this coming September, I thought I’d ask your permission to _fund_ her education, so to speak.”

Hiram Berry’s eyes went wide. “I—yes, we have no objection, but…”

“What is Rachel to you?” LeRoy asked, a hint of a demand could be heard in his tone. Quinn shifted her crossed legs and smiled. “But more importantly, who are _you_ to Rachel?”

“I’m her benefactress,” Quinn said, swirling the crimson liquid in her cold glass. “And Rachel the beneficiary. I adore Rachel, and I want what’s best for her and her career. I suppose you can say that her happiness and her success is what I am yielding from this… _relationship_.”

LeRoy raised his brow. “We accept. I suppose there’s no harm.”

“There’s none.” Quinn smiled and finished the rest of her drink. “Excuse me, I’ll just go speak to Rachel and tell her about the good news.”

And by good news, Quinn meant riding Rachel’s cock, her hand clamped over her mouth to stifle the brunette’s loud and desperate moans.

~*~

The following weeks were unkind to both Rachel and Quinn. On the same day Quinn arrived back home in New York, an urgent message begged her to fly to Venice as soon as she was able, in relation to her work. Not even bothering to head home to change, Quinn left her luggage to Francis and made arrangements to have fresh clothes sent to her safehouse in Asiago.

In Venice Quinn remained, as August crept up on them. While Quinn was stuck in northeastern Italy, Rachel was stuck being camp supervisor for children who were forced upon her. This prevented them from being able to have their scheduled Skype dates, or even their cheesy good morning and good night texts. Quinn barely had time to feel bummed about it, her work providing ample amounts of distraction to keep her from thinking about Rachel and the lack that she was feeling constantly.

It was the second week of September, first week of classes for Rachel. Quinn’s workload finally dwindled, and her life was no longer in danger from enemy spies that threatened the national security. Still, she remained in Venice to relax and to bask in the sun, glad to be Skyping with Rachel finally, after so long without her.

Rachel was in the middle of ranting about her teachers when Quinn’s coworkers, Archer and Lana, came barging in, bottles of brandy and other types of liquor in hand. Quinn yelped and muted her laptop, before snapping it shut. “Do you _mind?_ ”

“Nope,” Archer took a lowball glass, poured a bit of bright yellow scotch into it and gave it to Quinn. “C’mon, we have to celebrate.  We just finished a mission and we didn’t mess up, _thanks_ Lana.” He glared at the woman who swiped the scotch bottle from Archer’s grasp. “What were you doing anyway? Internet porn? Fabray, what the heck. Beach is right there. You can get a babe with a snap of your freakin’ Fabray fingers—“

Quinn sighed and downed the drink that was offered to her. “Thanks, but I’m not in the mood.”

Lana narrowed her eyes. “Are you sick? Do you have some form of malaria, because that’s the first time I heard you turn down sex on the beach—“

“It’s that kid again, isn’t it?” Archer already swallowed down a fifth of the whiskey and was working on the scotch. “That, uh, Rachel kid. You still into her or something?”

Heat coursed through Quinn’s cheeks and she knew it wasn’t from the alcohol. “No,” she insisted, accepting the refilled glass. “I was just writing my report, okay?”

“How diligent of you.” The bed sank as both Archer and Lana sat down on the bed on either side of Quinn. “What about that Rachel girl though? You mentioned her from time to time, and I’m pretty sure she was the only constant woman you talked about for a month. Quinn, that’s like a record. Do you love her or something? Because isn’t she just a kid—“

“Shut up,” Quinn glowered at Archer and thrust her empty glass towards him, and he dutifully refilled it. “I’m just helping her out. She’s a—a pet project. Yeah, that’s right.” Quinn cleared her throat and glanced at her laptop. “It’s just a charity thing. Now will you two please leave?”

They left Quinn alone after that. As soon as she heard the door close, Quinn scrambled to open her laptop, only to find the Skype icon flashing. She tapped it and saw that Rachel just signed out fifteen seconds ago.

At this, Quinn froze. Could it be that Rachel heard what she said?

She hoped not. 


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks into September, and finally Quinn’s workload eased. Free time was on her hands like a shot glass and a wedge of lime. She immersed herself in nothing, texting Rachel constantly. Yet she had to receive a reply. She sighed and stared at her phone for a few moments. Sure, it was mid-day on a Wednesday. Rachel probably had school, but usually she would receive an under-the-table message, or at least a quick one after every class. It was only fair, after all.

She rolled onto her back, her head lolling against the edge of the bed. Francis entered and raised his brow in a subtle, judgmental manner that made Quinn groan. “Francis, Rachel hasn’t been texting me back.” She whined.

“It _is_ the start of her senior year, Miss Fabray.” Francis murmured as he walked around Quinn’s bedroom, picking up clothes and folding them as he went. “Perhaps she is aiming to be valedictorian, and hence she tries to be active in her school.”

“I don’t doubt that, but isn’t it common courtesy to at least say hi back?” Quinn scowled at her phone and soon tossed it into a pile of pillows before tumbling out of the bed and landing on her feet on the floor. “I’m worried, but I won’t want to call her dads. They’ll know I’m texting her during class, possibly distracting her. She updates her twitter, so I know she’s alive.” Quinn sighed and sat back down on the soft bed. Its springs haven’t been squeaking recently.

Francis stopped his chores for a moment. “Need I remind you that Miss Rachel is a teenager and has a life of her own? She’s not your personal plaything. Give her a break, for crying out loud.”

Quinn blinked. It wasn’t the first time that Francis rebuked her for something she did or did not do, but it came as a surprise to her that Francis cared so much for the younger girl. Chastised, Quinn managed a few hours in silence, not complaining about the lack of communication between her and Rachel. She read an entire novel, went for a walk, wrote reports… But it wasn’t enough to distract her. Her palms tingled with the desire to touch Rachel, and her arms felt numb in wanting. She burst out of her room and called for Francis.

“Pack my things and get me a plane ticket, Francis. I’m going to Lima.”

*~*~*

Rachel rolled her neck and her wrist after a long session of writing out her notes in her usual colour-coordinated mode. Sitting in the Lima Bean, the scent of coffee and vanilla and warm pastries filled her nostrils. Santana came up beside her and handed her a cup of coffee, which Rachel accepted with a small smile and a soft ‘thank you’. Santana pulled up a chair and sat down, her arm against the back of Rachel’s seat.

“Brittany says keep up the good work,” Santana said as she sipped her drink. “Don’t tell her I said this, since she’s getting the hang of being the barista thing, but god, she makes the drinks too sweet.” Santana wiped the corner of her mouth and eyed Rachel sideways. “You look annoyed.”

She was about to speak when her phone buzzed _again_. Rachel sighed and ignored the insistent vibration that shook the desk. “It’s nothing.”

Santana glanced at the screen. “It’s that Quinn person again. Weren’t you two really tight when we went to Nationals last year? I didn’t know you guys were _this_ tight.” She smirked. “So? Why aren’t you answering her texts?”

“No particular reason,” Rachel twirled her pen between her fingers and sipped her drink. “We’re just in a bit of a… crossroads, at the moment. It’s nothing important.”

Another buzz, another text. Rachel groaned and checked it, only for her eyes to widen. “What?”

“She—it’s nothing. Never mind. I have to go, I think.” Rachel kissed Santana on the cheek and gathered up her books. She was out of the Lima Bean in less than a minute, her eyes never leaving her phone. Quinn being in Lima bugged her, yet at the same time, she wasn’t surprised. After all, she had the money and the time to be wasting it just to talk to her. Rachel pocketed her phone and drove to the address Quinn texted to her. Parking in front of Courtyard Lima, the sun setting behind the tall building. Rachel wrapped her coat around her shoulders and entered through the automated sliding doors, her footsteps firm, and her, silently fuming. “Hi, I was wondering if—“

“Over here, Rachel.” Perched on a high barstool was Quinn, and she held a martini glass in her hand. She stood up and smiled at Rachel as the younger girl approached her. “I missed you.”

“What are you doing here?” Rachel demanded, her hands balled into fists against her sides.

“I came to see you, why else?” Quinn dipped her head to kiss Rachel, but she angled her head just so, her cheek meeting Quinn’s mouth. The taller blonde blinked, but said nothing of it. “Have dinner with me. The receptionist said they have killer sushi—“

“No thank you.” Rachel stiffened and took a step back. “I have to be home.”

“But you love sushi… And you can just call your dads. Tell them you’re staying with me.”

“It’s a school night.”

Quinn huffed and downed the rest of her drink. She tossed a fifty dollar bill on the bar and led Rachel to the elevator. “They’ll understand. Look, I’ve been worried. You haven’t been replying to my texts, my calls, my emails, or even my tweets.” Quinn chuckled in disbelief and cupped the back of Rachel’s neck, thumb grazing her jaw. “Did I do something wrong?”

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor, and Rachel couldn’t do anything but follow after Quinn. Maybe she would finally be enlightened as to why Quinn said that… _horrible_ , _mean_ thing that was enough to make Rachel lose hours of precious sleep. She sighed and sent a quick text to her dad before stepping into Quinn’s suite. The bed was too large for only one person, Rachel observed. Still, she sat on one of the arm chairs and attempted not to glare at Quinn. If Rachel stood, she knew that her propensity for drama would flare up. “Do you really not know?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I knew.” Quinn grumbled and sat across Rachel. She crossed her legs, hands crossed atop her knee. “Rachel… Let me fix it. Whatever it is I did wrong. Is it because I’m too clingy?” Rachel could see the furrow in Quinn’s brow—how much it pained her to say something like that. “If it is, I’ll distance myself if that’s what you need.”

Rachel shook her head, her fingers digging into her palm. It hurt her to think back on that day, on that Skype call. She had yet to log back in, because the memory of Quinn’s voice was far too vivid, ringing in her ears like a distant bell tolling. “You really don’t remember calling me your pet project?” Rachel said as evenly as she could.

She watched the realisation dawn in Quinn’s eyes, sure as sunrise. “You heard that. Fuck, Rachel. I didn’t mean it—“

“Yes you did! Why else would you be here? Why else would you care for someone like me? You can find prettier girls. But I can assure you, you can’t find anyone more talented than me.” Rachel shot up from her seat and glared down at Quinn. “Why do you stick with me, Quinn? You’re too beautiful. You’re wealthy. Important. How can you possibly be truly interested in _me_? I’ve been spending time with Santana and—”

“What?” Quinn snarled and clenched her fists. “You told me you weren’t interested in her.”

“What do you expect me to do? Be heartbroken over what you said about me for the rest of my life?” Rachel was shouting now, and she hoped that the walls were thick. “Santana spends time with me because she genuinely likes me,” Santana didn’t say it in those exact words, but it didn’t matter. Rachel was in the company of a liar after all. “Not because I can _fuck_ her! She doesn’t even know I have a penis—“

“But what if she finds out?” Quinn stood up and paced over to Rachel, the younger girl taking steps back until her back met the wall. The blonde hovered over her, so close that she could feel her warmth and smell her. Rachel missed Quinn. That much was true, but she wasn’t so weak that she would just give in. “What if she doesn’t react the same way I did? What if she thinks you’re a freak? What _then_?”

Rachel curled into herself, and Quinn immediately took a step back. “I’m sorry, Rachel. For what I said. That was a lie. You’re no pet project.” She took Rachel’s tiny hand in hers and kissed her knuckles. “I have nothing but love for you. Even if you’re the first person to ever make me feel this way… Like I could walk through a curtain of fire and I would be untouched because I’ve known fires hotter than anything and it’s you. You’re that fire, Rachel.” By now, Quinn’s voice was barely a whisper. “Please…”

Stiffening, Rachel released a breath and closed her eyes. “Quinn, I’m not your project. I’m not a charity case. I can take care of myself. Don’t think for one second that I’m with you because I want your money, or your connections. I just want you.”

Quinn gathered Rachel in her arms and hugged her, and Rachel laughed breathlessly, her arms looping around Quinn’s neck. She burrowed into her neck and sighed. She missed the closeness and the way Quinn always wrapped her up in a hug. “I love you,” the older woman whispered into her ear, and Rachel couldn’t even dare bite back the beaming smile that curled her mouth.

She didn’t have to say it back. Instead, Rachel pushed Quinn towards the bed and kissed her. She took Quinn’s wrist and directed her hand to cover her breast.

And just like that, the mood changed. Gone was the tension, only to be replaced with the inevitable arousal that came with being apart for too long. Clothes were strewn all over the hotel room floor, and Quinn, with a delighted, devilish smirk, rolled the over so that she was on top.

“Gorgeous…” Quinn whispered, her thighs tightening around Rachel’s hips, hands roaming the smooth plane of the brunette’s chest. She pinched her stiff nipples and rolled her hips to grind against Rachel’s stiffening cock, her pussy leaking cum all over the throbbing shaft. Quinn kissed a path down her chest and licked a stripe up her stomach before trailing kisses along Rachel’s cock. It was wet with Quinn’s own cum, and a moan tore through her throat.

Quinn smirked and flattened her tongue against the shaft, licking up and swirling it around the tip. She dipped into the slit and hummed at the taste of Rachel’s precum. “Mm, I missed how you taste.” Quinn murmured against the erect meat that pulsed faintly. Rachel’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she bucked upwards.

“I missed your mouth on me. Quinn, please…” Rachel whimpered and watched Quinn’s hand smooth all over her length. She released Rachel’s cock and in the younger girl’s desperation, she thrust up into the air, causing her cock to slap against her lower abdomen. Quinn sucked her balls into her mouth and moaned around the soft sacs that always caused Rachel to tremble. “Fuck!”

Quinn flattened her palm against Rachel’s quivering stomach to keep her pinned on the bed. She bobbed her head and sucked harder on every upstroke. Rachel’s hips attempted to follow the heat of her mouth, her ass rising off the bed. “Keep still. Or do you really want to fuck my mouth?”

“Yes, that, please!” And in a flash, Quinn was laying down on the bed, head propped by pillows, while Rachel straddled her neck and chest. Her heavy cock fell against Quinn’s cheek, and Rachel had to stop herself from rutting the tip against her soft skin. Directing her shaft to the blonde’s lips, Rachel traced her full lips before pushing back into her hot mouth. “Oh fuck yeah…” She watched Quinn’s mouth wrap around her cock, and Rachel couldn’t decide whether it was the view or the sensation around her cock that caused the spurt of precum to dribble out of her slit to land on Quinn’s tongue.

Quinn gripped Rachel’s ass, her finger sliding against her crack to graze against Rachel’s puckered asshole. The brunette squeaked and bucked into Quinn’s mouth, her cock rubbing up against her throat. Smirking, Quinn swallowed, her muscles convulsing around the head. Rachel sputtered as Quinn’s finger continued to rub against her asshole. She had no idea she was that sensitive there.

Rachel moved her hips in a faster rhythm, while Quinn lubed up her digits and pressed the tip into the younger girl’s tightness. It took a few more harsh sucks, paired by the slurping noises that Quinn loved to make and her finger twisting in Rachel’s ass for the girl to gasp and spill her thick load in Quinn’s waiting mouth. She swallowed greedily, cheeks hollowed as she sucked up every last drop of the bittersweet cum that filled her mouth.

“Ah.” Rachel grunted and eased her half-erect cock out of Quinn’s mouth with a slick pop. She crawled down Quinn’s body and hooked her arms under Quinn’s legs and yanked her close, her cock grazing the blonde’s slit. She gasped and clawed at Rachel’s arm. Wasting no time at all, Rachel sheathed her throbbing cock into Quinn’s pussy, a sharp moan escaping her. “Jesus… Your pussy missed my cock, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Quinn whimpered, her legs tightening around Rachel’s hips. “Pound into me, Rachel. I need to feel you stretching me out—“ Her words were cut off by a sharp thrust, so deep that Rachel’s cock grazed the mouth of her cervix. “ _Oh fuck me!”_

Rachel smirked and obeyed her pleas, her hips pummeling hard into Quinn. Her cock shimmered with Quinn’s cum, and it made her moan. She fell forward and kissed the blonde’s parted mouth, her ass rising and ramming roughly into the mattress, slick noises coming out of Quinn’s hole as more and more of her girl cum flooded out at the pleasure of finally being fucked by Rachel. “You like my cock, Quinn?” Rachel smirked at a question she knew the answer to. “I don’t ever want to leave your pussy. It’s so hot and tight. Choking my dick…” Rachel sighed into Quinn’s neck and pressed tender kisses against here to contrast their desperate fucking.

Quinn suddenly seized against Rachel’s body and a staggered gasp escaped her mouth. Rachel felt the undeniable clenching of Quinn coming around her dick. She looked up at the blonde with inquiring eyes, only for her to whimper. “Don’t say anything. It’s been a while for me, _okay_?”

Grinning, Rachel kissed the underside of Quinn’s chin and thrust into her sharply. “I love it when you come around my cock…” She pounded into Quinn, the blonde’s screams filling her ears. She was took by surprise when Quinn held her close and rolled them over so that she was now on top. Rachel would be a liar if she said that that smirk on the older woman’s face didn’t make her cock twitch hard in her soft pussy.

As Quinn rolled her hips in seductive circles that hypnotised Rachel, the blonde reached back to cup her balls, heavy with her load that was begging to be released. She bounced faster, enjoying the look of elation in Rachel’s features. The bed shook and sank along with their movements. The springs squeaked, and Rachel’s hips rose to meet Quinn’s every thrust.

“Are you close?” Rachel whimpered, her cock throbbing. “I-I’m about to…”

Quinn squeezed Rachel’s balls before collapsing flush against her. “Shoot your cum inside me, Rachel.” She husked, her lips catching Rachel’s as they moaned in unison. Quinn’s pussy tightened and a gush of wetness soaked Rachel’s cock, just as soon as it twitched and spurts of her thick cum coated Quinn’s inner walls.

“Fuck…” Both whispered, lips melding together as their breaths evened out. “I love you,” Rachel said against Quinn’s skin. “I love you and I don’t want to ever be without you.”

“That’s good.” Quinn grinned and rolled them over so they lay on their side. “Because you don’t have to be without me ever again.”


	7. Chapter 7

**~Two years later~**

The door burst open, and in came Rachel carrying a copy of the newest tabloid she bought from the closest newsstand. She hurriedly unfurled her scarf and hung her coat up on the racks before scurrying towards the kitchen slash dining area where Quinn was surely devouring her lunch with gusto. Rachel grinned at the sight of the woman eight years her senior. She came up behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the nape of her neck.

Quinn grunted. “Get off, Rach. Your face is cold.”

The brunette giggled and accepted the cup of coffee from Francis with a peck to his cheek. She inhaled the scent of the fair trade Columbian roast before taking a sip. “Guess what. I was coming back from rehearsals and I saw this.” She tossed the tabloid on the table and smirked. It read: _‘Rachel Berry set for first role in Broadway!’_ At this, Quinn looked up and raised her brow.

“Okay… I don’t get why they’d put that on the front page, but—“

“They deem me important enough.” Rachel huffed, climbing up on the barstool just as Francis set a plate of pasta dressed in pesto before her. “I know you hate reading tabloid articles but they basically said that I don’t need you to further my own career since I can make it well on my own. So I’m breaking up with you.”

Quinn made a soft noise as she chewed. “Okay. Good luck paying off your car and your tuition. And oh, make sure your stuff is packed by the end of the day. Don’t help her, Francis. She’s not my girlfriend anymore.”

Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn’s cheek. “You know I love you.”

“Yeah you better.” Quinn squeezed Rachel’s body into her with a soft chuckle. She finished her food while Rachel started hers. “Oh, and my mother wants to have dinner with us tonight if you’re free. She wants to make fun of me and call me a disappointment, I think, because she read that paper this morning.” Quinn laughed and shook her head. “She wants you to be the heiress instead of me.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Rachel grinned. “Or I could marry you instead. That way I’m married _to_ the heiress and isn’t that kind of the same thing?”

Rachel could tell by the way Quinn smiled that the thought pleased her. “Anyway, I would love to have dinner with Judy tonight!”

*~*~*

In a fancy restaurant that Rachel couldn’t even pronounce half of the wine list, she and Quinn sat across each other, while Judy Fabray listed of Rachel’s successes while Quinn drank her scotch. “They won Nationals twice in a row, thanks to her, Quinn! What did _you_ do?”

“I’m sorry, mother. But I skipped two years of high school and aced every single class—“

“Psh, it’s just high school. Anyone can skip high school.”

Quinn sighed and eyed Rachel with a half-hearted glare. “You need to stop spoiling Rachel with your compliments. She’s getting a big head.”

“Excuse me! I am _not_ getting a big head!”

After dinner was cleared up and dessert was served, Rachel noticed a change in Quinn’s demeanour. She stopped drinking her scotch and switched to carbonated water instead. She kept fidgeting with something, and she looked nervous as well. Beneath the table, Rachel squeezed Quinn’s thigh and shot her an inquiring look.

“Are you going to ask her?” Judy asked over her rim of her wine glass. Rachel glanced at her, then at Quinn. “Because I can ask her if you’re being a scaredy-cat.”

“Mother!” Quinn hissed with a sharp glare. “Can you not… Look, I’m trying to prepare myself!”

“Prepare for what?”

Quinn heaved a sigh and shot one more dagger-sharp glare at her mother before turning to Rachel. Without reaching into her pocket, she upturned her hand and on her palm was a velvet box. “I want you to marry me.” She said, as if it was a statement of fact—and perhaps it was. “You know I can’t live without you—well.” Quinn bit her lip. “I _can_ , but life would suck. And if you give me an age argument, you’ll need to stop right there because I don’t want to hear it.” Quinn glanced at Judy and rolled her eyes at the proud look on her face. “It’s a bit annoying that I’m doing this in front of my mother but she insisted.”

Rachel smiled in amusement. “It’s okay, Quinn.” She squeezed the hand that held the ring in its tiny box. “You know I will marry you.”

That night, Rachel and Quinn fucked each other’s brains out until both passed out—Quinn first and then Rachel. Her arms wrapped around Quinn’s waist, almost possessive, while a simple platinum band with a cluster of diamond shone around her ring finger. It was Quinn’s way of being possessive over her, in her own way.

This is how they will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. :) My next multi-chapter fic would probably end up being g!p Quinn. Or something PG-13 rated, who knows?


End file.
